


当你夹着SK本遇到了你吃Kirk all的舰长时你会说些什么

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Series: 非常傻还黏黏糊糊的跟同人本相关的甜蜜小故事 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他看着舰长，舰长也同样不知所措地看着他。他们的脚下散落着无数的……同人本。





	当你夹着SK本遇到了你吃Kirk all的舰长时你会说些什么

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是SKS，但里面什么配对的同人本都有，请勿认真。  
> 总之就是个搞笑文啦*wink

Side S

事情的开端其实非常简单。

那天早些时候，Jim再次逃掉了他一年一度的例行体检，不出所料的是，McCoy医生及时采取了强制措施将其捉拿归案。考虑到一次针对高级军官的全面体检往往需要耗费数个小时，所以认定Jim不会和自己一起进餐，午饭将由Spock自行解决是合乎逻辑的。他端着餐盘，在餐厅中随便挑了个位置坐下，当他开始用勺子搅匀浓汤中的内容物时，他听到了不远处女性军官们谈话的声音。

“……这次这个，我花了好——大的力气都抢到。那群家伙都疯了……”并没有意识到Spock卓越的听力可以毫不费力地听到她们的谈话内容，正在说话的女军官还飞快瞟了Spock一眼，压低声音，“你们想要的话，可以beta班结束后来我的寝室……一个个来，千万不要被发现。”

Fascinating。Spock不动声色地盛了一勺汤。在五年任务的第二年，他就已经开始学会接受人类某些不合逻辑，甚至是违规性质的举动。从半条星舰都知道的，McCoy医生私藏的罗穆兰酒，到Chekov不小心传错了人的黄色杂志（他现在是成年人，再进行此类活动就不算违反联邦法规了，虽然还是存在性骚扰对方的嫌疑）。虽然如果其他瓦肯人知道多半会痛心疾首，痛斥Spock的堕落，但年轻的星舰指挥官已经充分学会了睁一只眼闭一只眼的必要性——他大多数时候会装作没有注意，然后在他和舰长进行晚间下棋时抬起一条眉毛，看着年轻的舰长因为这些愚蠢的违规小事而笑得从椅子上掉下来。

他有些好奇女军官们藏起来的东西到底是什么。毕竟虽然Spock不打算对此多做处罚，但确认它不会对星舰造成破坏是合乎逻辑的（Spock回忆起那只被偷运上船，继而引发了灾难的Tribble）。于是他继续聆听。

“你是怎么搞到的？蛇夫座IV我们明明没有机会离开星舰！我还以为我只能等完售后的电子版！”

“她的本子可从来都不会放电子版，宝贝。这就是为什么我费尽心思一定要搞到——我买通了货仓管理员，让他们运送货物时夹带的。你知道吗，真的有专门干这个的人。你只要付钱给他们，他们就能把那些偷偷地运上来……轻车熟路！”

军官们开始傻笑着交换起，那些愿意夹带私货的“善人”们的联系方式。Spock做了一个短小的评估，从她们的谈话内容来看，私藏的应该是纸质的违禁书籍——考虑到人类的特殊癖好和生理需求，推断那些“本子”为色情杂志符合逻辑。Spock不打算对这事多做过问——Jim在第一年年末的时候终于说服了Spock，为了保持士气而进行适当让步是必要的。货仓管理员或许需要调任，但成年人阅读色情杂志并无任何不妥。他快速解决了自己的午餐（没有Jim的聊天吹水，他午饭效率提高了72.3%，虽然需要承认，效率的提升并没有带来实质性的的改善，他不认为自己可以找到更高效利用午餐剩余时间的行为）。直到他准备起身，将餐盘放到处理窗口并离开时，他听到那些军官又说了一句。

“我是觉得太太的Spock太过强势了。虽然他曾经差一点点掐死舰长哦，但那毕竟也是事出有因——况且这次本子的设定是在五年任务结束后，他不可能对舰长那么凶嘛，我喜欢甜宠系……可偏偏肉又好爽哦我欲罢不能。太太有毒！”

这出乎了Spock的预料。

他原本以为她们的谈论主体是色情杂志，可根据她们的谈话内容，这本书籍同时包含了他和舰长两个人物形象，并且似乎对他们的相处模式进行了相当不正确的揣摩——这极有可能影响舰员对管理层的观感与信心。色情杂志是一回事，而动摇军心的册子，完全是另一码事。

“中尉，”当他走过去的时候，他注意到那群女军官脸色苍白，鸦雀无声。“我听到了你们的谈话，从概率上来说，你们所谈论的杂志为违禁品的概率高达98.71%。按照星舰管理规定，我有义务将其暂时收缴，并与舰长或其他高级军官进行两人或以上的综合评定，确定对其的处理方式。希望你可以对我的工作予以配合。”

这，就是为什么，现在，此时此刻，那个在封底标注了“Spock X Kirk，R18G，非自愿性行为Warning”，同时封面上还画着一个赤身裸体并且从逻辑上判断只能是Jim因为Spock既没有金色乱发也没有湛蓝眼睛的漫画角色，同时还有一只伸进舰长口中夹着他的舌头，导致疑似唾液的液体外溢的手的《欲望舰桥》，放在了Spock桌子上的原因。

 

Fascinating。

Spock凝视着这本杂志。

出乎Spock的预料。

作为Spock从未知晓的领域，它完全干扰了Spock对于物品性质的判断。

从r18等字样，或许可以将其归类为人类不切实际的色情幻想杂志。但考虑到这上面的两个人，不管是长相，姓名还是身份，全部与企业号舰长与大副的特征一致，而这个本子——从封底的字样进行逻辑推测，又毫无疑问是对领导层关系的不正当揣测。到底应将其界定为色情杂志还是动摇军心的刊物，将直接影响对军官的处理结果。

Spock缓缓将身体靠回到椅子上，手指不自觉搭成了一个塔形。

根据军官们的对话，他可以判断出，像是这样的书籍在星舰已经秘密流传了有些时日。那么合理推测，对主犯的处理将会开出一条先河。它将直接影响到后续事件的处理方式，所以不得不慎之又慎。而Spock，毫无疑问欠缺着这些方面的相关经验。同时按照流程，他至少要和领导层核心成员中的一个——也就是Jim, Mccoy, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Scott中的一个——做出综合裁定，确保事件审理的公正公平。

或许还需要援引当事人回避原则，也就是作为当事人，Spock和Jim不能直接参与到裁定过程中。可另一方面，核心成员组的其他五人会做出严肃，并且负责任裁定的概率不到32.7%。Spock就此事沉思良久，认为至少有必要先让另一位当事人知晓此事。这是高度符合逻辑的。

他将杂志夹在右边腋下，走出卧舱，来到舰长门前——虽然他和Jim共用一个盥洗室，但他从来没有通过盥洗室拜访过他的舰长。就他个人来说，他认为这违反了人类礼节，同时又过于不正式，模糊了工作和生活间的范畴。

“……是谁？”过了好一会儿，房间里才传出Jim闷闷的声音，他还能模糊听到里面有人在手忙脚乱的开关柜子。考虑到现在是休息时间，无论舰长在此期间想要处理什么私人事项都是合理合法的，所以Spock对此颇为耐心。“是Spock，Captain。”他朗声说。“我有事需要与您汇报。”

“Spock？”他的舰长听起来像是被吓住了，“该死……哦不，不我是说，等我一下！”又是一阵兵荒马乱的响音。“进来吧。”

他走进船舱。

他的舰长穿着制服，背靠军官制式衣柜，湛蓝的视线谨慎地落在了他的身上。船舱门在他身后关闭。“什么事，Spock？我以为1900才是下棋的时间。”

Spock清了清嗓子，以一个瓦肯人的标准，可以说是相当贴心地没有询问舰长，他背后的衣柜到底藏了些什么。“事实上，是一件公事，Captain。今天1304时，我收缴到了一件疑似违禁品，按照流程，这需要您和我，或者其他两位核心军官做出裁定。”

“哦——”Jim长出了口气。“这种事你直接PPAD告诉我不就成了嘛。所以，是什么违禁品？”

“一本书籍，Captain。极有可能包含了色情方面的内容。”

“老天，Spock，我以为你在第二年后就不会随便收缴别人的小黄本了。”

舰长语气里那种“又来了”的声调稍稍冒犯到了他，虽然冒犯这种情绪，毫无疑问是不合逻辑的。他只是认为有必要让舰长了解到事件的严重性。“事实上，我从未对色情杂志进行任何形式的收缴，因为按照联邦法律，满足年龄条件后拥有此类杂志完全是合理合法。我只是对当时未满18岁的Chekov接触到了此类内容提出质疑。同时，我认为这次杂志需要被仲裁的原因是，它极有可能涉及到了我们星舰的高级管理层，并且对其中诸人关系进行了不恰当的描写。”

Jim的表情就好像Spock刚刚告诉他，他们在舰桥上活捉了头母猪一样。“什么？”他说，“高级管理层？”

“事实上，正是你与我，Captain。”他微微歪了歪脑袋，非常满意此刻舰长终于对事情重视起来的态度。事实上，Jim看起来真的被吓到了。“我把它带了过来，或许您现在可以过目。”

他递出杂志——那个赤身裸体，同时全身遍布了大量乳白色液体的漫画化角色，正用着海蓝色的双眼盯着每一个胆敢看向这个本子的人。

“什么玩意儿？”Jim难以置信地眯起眼。他不可能隔着这么远的距离接到Spock手里的杂志，所以他朝着Spock走了几步——他眉头皱起的程度快要超过愤世嫉俗时的McCoy医生。“操，她们居然……你他妈又是从哪……我……我他妈……”

他没有注意到自己向前走动后，原本依靠Jim体重才能关紧的衣柜突然地弹开，那个被挤在最上面的，过大的包裹，正因为重力系统而向下危险地坠落。

“Jim。”Spock下意识抓住Jim的胳膊，避免了联邦历史上最为优秀的星舰舰长，年纪轻轻就死于高空坠物造成的脑震荡。那个袋子则因为过多的内容物而彻底地崩开，里面的书本一下子散了一地。

“操！”Jim甚至都没像往常那样先感谢Spock。他扑通一声半跪在地上，开始疯狂地试图将那些纸质书籍重新塞回到布包去。

“情绪激动是没有必要的，Jim。”Spock平稳地安慰道，他俯下身，准备帮他的舰长一起收拾这一地的狼籍。“你是个成年人，拥有阅读你想阅读书籍的权……”

权……

他的手，微不可察地，稍稍抖了一下。

否认自己的手指颤抖，毫无疑问是自欺欺人的。

与此同时，瓦肯人天生具备的，多线程处理事件的能力，让他注意到Jim僵直的脊梁。

他试图阅读那本深蓝色杂志上的巨大字母——无论哪一个Spock都很熟悉（它们是猎户星文），但当它们串在一起，还是从Jim的衣柜掉出来的时候，这些单词就全部丧失了它应有的逻辑性。

《多情舰长骚大副》，Kirk X Spock，R18，Mpreg暗示。

他盯着封面上那个满面娇羞的瓦肯人——或许就此将其认定为瓦肯人太过草率。但根据齐刘海儿，尖耳朵，还有天蓝色的星舰科学官制服，还有考虑到漫画化特点，将其认为是瓦肯人，或者说，是Spock自己的漫画形象，是目前唯一符合逻辑的推论。

他听到有人发出了奇怪的气音，应该不是他自己。Spock尽可能维持动作的稳定，将它捡了起来。

下面还压着另一本。

《我的秘密医官》，Kirk X Mccoy，道具play，Kinky，R18。

他拎着手里的杂志（小心翼翼，只抓了一个角，虽然认为里面的内容会通过手指钻进自己大脑的感觉是如此的不合逻辑），缓缓对上他的舰长的视线。

Jim怀里其他几本书被搂了个严严实实，只露了个角，但即使如此，Spock也很确定他看到了诸如《穿过我的舵的你的手》，《莫斯科郊外的领航员》，《U型管之乱：意乱情迷产卵篇》之类，全部标有大大的“Kirk x”的标题内容。

他看着舰长。

舰长不知所措地看着他。

“……Fascinating。”

 

* * *

 

Side M

“我不知道Spock怎么了，从那以后他已经一天没有和我讲话了，Bones！一天！整整一天！”

“我更想问问你，你闲着无聊看我跟你的小黄本干什么，Jim？我都不知道你还有这种爱好。”

“诶？”年轻的舰长愣了一下，他瞪着Bones的表情，就仿佛Bones刚刚说地球是方的。“什么？什么爱好？”

McCoy想叹气了。“收集你和部下的黄本，还看着它们想入非非。”

Jim的脸涨红了。“这不是很正常吗？”他奋力分辨，“我是说，Bones，我可是里面的男主角诶！我当然得研究研究，才能知道自己究竟干了谁，说了什么啊！”

“什么？”McCoy大叫，“你还真的想干！”

“我他妈谁都不想干，Bones！”这鸡同鸭讲一般的对话，“可如果有人出了你的书，你难道就不想知道买一本回来，参谋参谋里面那群人是怎么讲你的吗？你不想看看世人眼里的你到底是什么样子的吗？这很正常的，对吧？这就跟我书架上他们出的那堆’联邦第一个五年计划负责舰长传记’，’他拯救了地球’之类的书是一样的，区别只是里面很不巧的……出现了一些成人级的内容。但适当的发挥是可以被接受的，读者们当然想看带有爱情色彩的故事！”

“我可不确定你那堆读物里出现的是爱情还是色情。”McCoy干巴巴地说，知道Jim并不想真的操遍核心军官层总归是好的，治疗性瘾症绝对也在首席医疗官的工作范畴中。“可Jim，既然你这么好奇，为什么你那堆刊物里都是你操别人，而没有别人操你呢？”

Jim瞪圆了眼睛，“什么，Bones，你是吃别人操我那派的？”

McCoy控制住了把酒杯摔在Jim脸上的欲望。冷静，他需要自我控制，袭击自己的上级军官——哪怕是在看两个人小黄本的上级军官——也绝对是失控的行为表现。“我对哪一派都漠不关心，Jim。”他温和的语调充满了暴风雨来临前的平静，“我只想知道为什么你的发言里存在着矛盾。虽然我现在已经不确定我是否真的想知道这个了。”

Jim还是瞪着他，一脸不能理解为什么McCoy会问这种问题的模样，“可是，收集别人操自己的本子，Bones，您不觉得这听起来……太gay了吗？根本就像个欲求不满的死基佬才会干的事。”

“您收集的小黄本全都是您和您男性下属间的色情内容，”Bones冷冷地回答，“我认为具体是您操人还是人操您都改变不了你在我心中的gay佬形象了，Jim。”

“可我不能收集我和女性下属之间的本子啊！”Jim大叫，“那会被人当成性骚扰的！太流氓了！”

“你收集自己和男性下属之间的本子也一样会被人投诉性骚扰的，Jim！你再喊下去我就要亲自投诉你了！”

“可，可这只是小黄本而已啊，Bones。”他的舰长声音小了起来，他摊着手。该死，每当他露出这种不知所措甚至都不知道自己哪做错了的神情的时候，Bones就总想原谅他。他努力回想起Jim那本垃圾的《我的秘密医官》，好让自己的怒气再维持得久一点。“并且Bones——你不能把别人幻想里的事当作现实嘛。别告诉我你没想着Chapel打过飞机，”他死亡瞪视了Jim一眼，Jim飞快举起了手，乖乖转换了话题。“还有我看看我操别人的本子，又不代表我真的想操任何人。我只是好奇而已，还是分得清幻想与现实的……比如我还收过无针注射器跟你的本子，可我从来都没觉得你和无针注射器真有一腿过。”

……什么？

“无针注射器和你，”他顿了顿，“等一下，难道真的有吗？”

“Jim？”他平静地拍了拍这个小兔崽子的肩膀。

“干嘛？”Jim眨巴着他无辜的蓝眼睛。

“在我用无针注射器干下什么无法挽回的事以前，从我的医疗室滚出去。立刻，马上，我不说第二遍。”

 

* * *

 

Side K

好吧，好吧，他搞砸了。谢谢，谢谢，不用啰嗦第二遍了。继他的大副已经整整一天，在工作以外的时间都没有理他后（顺便一提这简直是刷新了记录，哪怕他们刚干掉Nero，关系还不好的那个礼拜，Spock也还是会屈尊在午饭时和他进行半分钟的社交寒暄），他又被Bones警告从他的医疗室滚出去，而不是滚进来！老天知道，一天前Bones是怎么大喊大叫他要把Jim永远捆在那张该死的病床上让他这辈子都躲不掉例行检查的。这群人，Jim喷了口气，变得太快！一点都没有恒心！

他经过娱乐室的时候拐了个弯，探头进去，想碰碰运气，看看那个生他气的瓦肯人到底在不在场——意外的是，Spock居然真的在，并且他还在和Sulu一起轻声聊着天，Spock挪动了他的象棋棋子——这个动作，配上瓦肯人雕塑般立体的侧脸实在是太过诱人，所以Jim的脑子先于身体采取了行动，三步并作两步地朝着他们迈了过去。

“Captain。”Spock没有和他打招呼，反倒是Sulu抬起头，朝着Jim笑了笑。Jim不确定那个坏笑里的调侃是不是他大脑制作出的错觉。旋即，舵手又转过脸朝着Spock点了点头。“那我先走了，指挥官，祝你有个愉快的下午。”

“谢谢，Mr. Sulu。”Spock同样点头致意——他没和Sulu一起退场，让Jim松了口气。他警惕地盯着Sulu走远，然后才拉开凳子，一屁股地坐下。当他坐下时，他注意到Spock正心不在焉地转动着手里的主教。

“呃……你过得怎么样，Spock？”他决定先来点轻松的。

“怎么样是个非常含糊的概念，Captain。”靠，他在叫自己Captain，明明下班后他已经会习惯性喊自己Jim了。这哥们儿绝对是在生他的气。“或许你可以把问题具体一点，我好知道该如何对此作答。”

听听，听听，这官方化的对话。

“别这样，Spock。”他叹息，“别再生我的气了。”

“我跟你保证，Captain。瓦肯人不会生气。”

“是啦是啦，就跟瓦肯人不会撒谎一样。”虽然Spock那次撒谎是为了救他，或者救这条星舰。不管是为哪个，反正两个都一样，因为这是“他们的”星舰。而每次想到，Jim都觉得心中一暖。“说真的，Spock，你没必要把这事搞得太过认真，我只是有些好奇而已……就，你知道吧，人有的时候就是管不住自己的好奇心。”

“我相信在地球的谚语里，管不住自己好奇心的物种应该是猫，而不是人。虽然我能够理解人类对世界存在着一些匪夷所思的幻想。”他没有错过Spock语调中调侃的成分（当然，瓦肯人自己肯定打死也不会承认），这很好，这说明Spock至少没有之前连话都不愿意说一句那么不悦，不悦到让Jim无所适从了。“我只是不理解，Captain，是什么让你产生了，瓦肯人会因族人过少而开启怀孕功能的误解？”

哦，操，不是吧。“你想和我在娱乐室谈这个？”他压低了声音，环视了一圈娱乐室。没有人在听他们聊天，至少没人露出在听的样子。

“我很认真。”Spock挑起了一边眉，“因为根据概率推算，我们换一个私人场所继续这个话题的可能性不到49.3%，而你随后转移话题的可能性则超过了86.5%。”

Spock说得对，他总是那么对，虽然Jim现在一点都不希望他能这么聪明。“好吧，我能先确定一下……这是个什么性质的问题吗？我是说，如果我说了实话，你会不会气到把我的脑袋给拧下来，或者直接递交辞呈，再比如连着一个月跟我玩什么‘跟你聊天我就是小狗’之类的狗屁游戏——你到底是普通问问，还是要根据我的回答干出点什么来的那种……呃……”他飞快地比划着。

Spock眨眨眼，他的手指聚拢在一起，搭成了个塔字形。据此Jim判断，他的心情绝对不会太差。

“我保留自己采取任何行动的权力，Captain。”他平和地回答，“虽然就目前而言，我和你保证，我没有任何想要拧下您的头，递交辞呈，或者变成犬科生物的愿望，它们不合逻辑。”

不合逻辑，Jim真的笑出声了。他及时板住了脸，半真半假地回答，“好吧，我想想……我得先声明一点，那就是不管我看了什么本子，它们都不是真的。”

“不是真的。”Spock复述。

“呃，是啊。因为正如你所说，我们，呃，我们人类，就是会有着一点不可理喻的性幻想。这个幻想可能包括和Marcus做爱……操不要这么看我，我只是举个匪夷所思点的例子。还有像是让大量的触手在你的肚子上滑来滑去，或者看到异星生物产卵……但这些都只不过是幻想，它们并不是真的。”

Interesting。Spock简直是在用他的视线说话。

“所以，就，它们只是人的幻想，非常简单的幻想……”Jim眯起眼，“你就没有过天这个人真好看操我一定要体会一下她舔我蛋蛋时的感觉吗？哦……对不起我忘了，你是个瓦肯人。总之，我们在进行这类幻想的时候，是不会把它和现实生活混淆的，Spock。那只是人在性欲下做出的不可理喻的幻想之一。它们并不真实，并且也并不真意味，我认为你会，呃，”这话怎么说怎么奇怪，“怀孕。”

Spock歪着头，他似笑非笑的嘴角只是让事情变得更糟了，“所以你在试图告诉我，Captain。你想象我怀孕完全是出于自己的性欲望，你需要幻想它来疏解自己的性欲压力，并且这完全不可控。”

Fuck。“不！”他这喊声至少吸引了娱乐室一半以上的目光。“不，”他压低了声音，“我不是，我没有。我才没那么干呢，老天，Spock，你把我说成了一个变态色情狂！”

“我不能从你的描述中得出别的结论。”

“我只是试图向你表示这些东西不是真的——而我只是好奇，好吗！我只是好奇那群人都幻想了些什么！而我是不会把它和现实搞混的，你完全不必多心！”

Spock又在眨眼，如果不是因为这个念头太过人性化，并且Jim正在试图道歉（虽然他也不确定这事是不是真需要道歉），他会觉得Spock正在拿自己寻开心。“所以你的意见是，这些书籍里的内容并不会对人的现实判断造成任何形式的干扰。我是否对此陈述错误，Captain？”

他忙不迭地松了口气，“是的，Spock，是的。我和你保证，我从来没有幻想过你身体里留了我的小崽……对不起，我从没在你身上幻想过任何不恰当的内容。你真的不用这么严肃，真的？”

“Fascinating。”Spock真的，绝对是在笑，虽然不好讲这到底是冷笑还是被逗笑。“我相信这和Sulu先生刚刚告诉我的东西截然相反。”

什么？“他跟你讲什么了？”妈的，亚洲人。“他绝对是在撒谎，他来自地球小黄片出口最多最变态的日本，你不能信他，Spock。你得信我。”

瓦肯人望着他，“我相信这是一种地域或者种族歧视的发言，长官。事实上，他试图让我相信，现实和幻想间的巨大差别。还有人类具有某种，会出于好奇而购买一些他们实际上并不感兴趣的书籍回来阅读的弱点。”

哦。“这个你可以信。”他要给Sulu加薪。“可他怎么知道黄本的事的？”

“事实上，是被我没收书籍的军官向Chekov先生求情。她似乎认为这样可以减少处罚力度——并且不让收缴的刊物进入正常的销毁流程。因为它‘不回再版，非常珍贵’。而Chekov先生，很明显地，对于谈论这一问题并不在行，所以他委托了Sulu先生与我探讨此事。”他绝对是在笑话Jim了，“到目前为止，除了你我二人外，没有人知道在您的舱室发生了什么，Captain。我可就此事向你保证。”

我可不能做出这么信心十足的保证，Jim绷着脸想，他刚刚告诉了Bones（并被威胁再也不许踏入医疗室半步）。

“但他提及，当他第一次接触此类刊物时，他发现里面的男主角是Chekov先生与您，并且书本充斥着领航员对舰长不正当欲望的错误描写。他和我坦诚，在看完后的一个月，他都不能面对Chekov先生与您进行的任何谈话。”

……他想起来了，好像确实五年任务刚开始那会儿，有段时间，Sulu一听到他和Chekov聊天就会胃痛。

“所以认为幻想不会影响现实的观点或许存在着一定谬误，我怀疑有多少人可以清晰地将两者区分开。”

Shit。他快没话说了。“所以你早就知道了。”他从桌子底下踹了Spock一脚，“你早就知道幻想还有现实之类区别的事了，可你还兴师问罪似的来问我！”

“我只是在进行二次确认，Jim，这是符合逻辑的。”Spock安定作答。他的脚勾住了Jim的脚，夹在了两条腿之间，好像这样Jim就不能踹Spock了似的。“并且事实上，我最初的问题是为什么你会做出此类幻想，而不是现实与幻想的细微差别。”

好像确实是，但Jim不记得了。他开始偷偷跟Spock的脚较力，虽然他肯定会落败，这什么作弊的瓦肯三倍力。“靠，我还以为如果告诉你那确实是我的幻想之一，你就会马上递交辞呈头也不回地跑上逃生舱发射走人。”

“……”

Spock没有说话。

正忙着跟Spock在桌子下玩踹脚游戏的Jim不情不愿地抬起了头。

“你认真的吗，Jim？”

这个问题不需要看Spock泛绿的脸色来作答。

“假的。”他飞速说，“听着，我知道你对这事很不熟悉，所以不知道该怎么办。但或许你亲自来体会一下，就能明白人类的性幻想到底和现实是怎么一回事了——我可以下次拜托他们买本子的时候顺便给你也带一点。你来感受感受，好吗？我想SK的本子应该有很多，当然如果你喜欢KS我也不介意，我完全可以借给你。”虽然他也确实担心，Spock看完后会马上跳上逃生舱离开这个疯狂的舰船。他得记得把自己收藏品中的镜像本都抽出来。

Spock盯着他，他的脸泛起了绿色，是货真价实的绿色。“你在鼓励我进行某种极有可能被判定为违规的行动来换取自己的行动赦免，你想……做个交易。”

“呃，不是，Spock。我只是建议你来体会一下地球上的文化产品——虽然其他星系也存在着这种文化，我有个本……抱歉，我是说我阅读过天鹅座的相关刊物，它们绝对是很多星球的共通文化之一——说真的，Spock，不要那么狭隘，说不定以后我们还会造访某个堆满了奇怪小本子的星球，而那里的社交礼仪就是和对方分享你最喜欢的本子主题和内容呢。你得做好准备。”

“我很确定我不需要这样的准备。”

“所以你到底要不要SK的本子。”Jim开始不耐烦了，他终于把脚从Spock的腿里抽了出来，他开始踹Spock的脚。“还是说你已经看了你没收的那本？”

可疑的沉默。

“Spock？？？”

“在发现你的行为后，我认为尝试了解下层军官的想法是符合逻辑的，Captain。”

“Spock！你看了你强奸我的本子！！！你太过分了！”

“Jim，我很确定整间娱乐室的人现在都可以听到你的声音。”

“你看了强奸我的本子，Spock！那太过分了！那是Non-con诶，我绝对不会吃的类型！”

“我相信幻想对于诸人是各式各样的，并且你刚刚还在试图和我证明，阅读此类书籍并不代表本人存在类似的……”

“可你上手的也太重口了，Spock！Non-con！你根本就没有接触过这种文化，你需要在有经验的人的指导下阅读才行！PG！PG！你不可以随随便便就看这么犯罪的东西！”

“我必须指出这本读物并非是我主动挑选。并且，Jim，你挑选的是一本孕期读物。我认为它完全是同等程度的冒犯。”

“可我让你怀孕前提前告诉你了，Spock！你在模糊重点！”

“我也有充分的理由认为，虽然那是非自愿性行为，但实质上你跟我是同等程度的自愿，Captain。回避自己的问题而强调他人的错处是不合逻辑的。”

“那是两码事！Spock！”Jim跳了起来。“又不会有人真信你能怀孕！”

“我也很确信不会有人相信我试图强迫您进行任何形式的性行为，Jim。它们是一件事！”

“谁信啊！”

 

* * *

 

Side of Others

“见长和大幅又在吵架了。”轮机长从扑克牌上伸出了头，茫然地看着娱乐室尽头的两人。“他们知不知道他们的响儿连走廊的人都听得见？”

“专心打你的牌，Scotty。”Uhura头也不抬。“该你了，Sulu。”

远处传来了更多“你明明很高兴你能怀孕！”还有“我确信在所谓的非自愿性行为前你就已经对此策划许久了”诸如此类让人非常困惑，容易误解——就是让人误解的内容。

“我都不知道贱长和智慧官真有一腿。”操着不同口音的Chekov把脸藏在了牌后，小心翼翼地偷看着看起来打算掀掉屋顶的这一对。

“我知道比这更劲爆的，Chekov。”日本人丢出了两张A。“你该高兴还没有核心军官7P传言。”在意识到周遭的沉默后，他茫然地抬起了头，“什么？你们看我干什么？”

“我就不该来娱乐室放松神经。”Bones抱着他的罗穆兰酒抱怨着。

至于最终将同人本带上军舰的女性军官被无罪释放，还有整条星舰疯狂流传的，“舰长让我们的大副怀孕了”（这绝对不符合生理学），“据说大副把舰长按在指挥椅上强奸了八个来回”（天知道他们怎么做到的，舰桥根本24小时都有人在值班），这些，都是后话了。

 


End file.
